


In the Quiet of the Night

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Tumblr Mini Fics [32]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 13:59:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18283718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Eddie comes home to find Buck and Christopher asleep in his bed.





	In the Quiet of the Night

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [In the Quiet of the Night (Traducción)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19784260) by [lbp98l](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lbp98l/pseuds/lbp98l)



> For "Things you said when you thought I was asleep" from [this list](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/post/182722823713/send-me-a-pairing-and-one-of-these-and-ill-write) of prompts.

Eddie hangs his coat up by the door before quietly kicking off his boots. The house is dark and quiet. He knows Christopher has to be asleep by now. By now Buck knows their routine and probably put him down hours ago.

Except when he goes into Christopher’s room his bed is empty. Eddie tries not to panic as he rushes out into the hall. Buck wouldn’t let anything happen to him. And if it had he would have immediately told Eddie.

Then he sees it. The dull glow of the TV coming from his room. He moves down the hall and peeks his head in the door. There, sleeping curled up on his bed, are Buck and Christopher.

The sight has warmth spreading through his chest. Along with that is a longing. One he’s been too afraid to think about. But now it’s hard not to.

He moves to the bed and sits on the edge. He debates moving Christopher to his room. But he looks so comfortable. So does Buck. His hand moves to Christopher’s hair and he smiles when he instinctively leans into it. Without thinking he brings his other hand up to Buck’s hair.

Buck mumbles something in his sleep, but doesn’t wake.

“You’re so good with him,” Eddie whispers. The words come spilling out. Something about the darkness and knowing that Buck is asleep makes them easier for him to say. “He loves you. So do I. I’m so glad we have you here. I just wish I knew how to tell you.”

“You just did,” Buck mumbles. His eyes open slightly as he peers up at him.

“You’re awake.”

“Have been since you came in, but I was too comfortable.”

His words are quiet, both of them aware that Christopher is still sleeping.

“Now go get changed and come to bed.”

“With you?”

 “Well you do love me,” Buck says. He opens his eyes fully, suddenly seeming nervous. “Unless you didn’t mean it like that. Which is cool. I can just go.”

Eddie puts a hand on his shoulder to stop him from moving, “Stop freaking out or you’re going to wake Christopher.”

“Sorry.”

“I did mean it like that. But you haven’t said how you felt so I didn’t know.”

“Oh right.” Buck smiles, bringing a hand up to cover the one Eddie has resting on his shoulder. “I just thought you knew. I don’t think I’ve been all that subtle. But if you need to hear it… I love you too.”

Eddie takes a deep breath and nods, “Okay.” He looks over Buck’s shoulder, relieved that Christopher is still passed out. “We can talk more in the morning.”

Buck nods, “Yeah of course.”

Buck goes to stand up, but Eddie stops him. “You can stay. The bed is big enough.”

“Oh thank god. I didn’t have the energy to get up anyway.”

Eddie laughs quietly. He shifts until he’s lying down next to Christopher. Buck lays on his other side. Their faces rest beside each other on the pillows. Buck smiles and Eddie just has to kiss him. He leans in, letting his lips brush softly against Buck’s before pulling back.

“Goodnight Buck.”

“Goodnight Eddie.”

When Eddie wakes up it’s to both Christopher and Buck smiling down at him. He grins and pulls Christopher into his arms, while his other hand finds Buck’s. Their laughter fills the room. He can definitely get used to waking up like this.


End file.
